Fearless
by AlpacaBabe
Summary: Fourteen teenager girls go to a summer camp and meet guys, write music, and get ready for the end of the summer dance. All human!
1. Nerd

Tanya POV

I looked around for a random person to sit with. Great. I'm stuck at summer camp with no one to talk to or sit with. Everyone must think I'm a total loser.

No they don't, Tanya. I thought to myself. No one is even looking at you.

I looked at the two tables. Everyone seemed to be divided. There was a girl with a plaid mini skirt, a white cotton shirt, sunglasses that a movie star would wear, and short pink sweater. Similar dressed girls and guys in Aerpostal shirts sat around her. Popular kids, of course. Sitting at the other table were average kids. I quickly placed myself next to them.

"Hi! I'm Alice Brandon from cabin five!" a perky girl smiles. She has spiked dark hair going into different directions. She is wearing a white, strapped dress. In her hands are a spoon and a fuzzy pink notebook.

"Hello, I'm Tanya Denali. Er, I'm in cabin five also," I replied, staring down at my tray.

"Cool!" Alice exclaimed.

She suddenly opened her notebook and started writing in it.

"What's that?" I ask curiously.

"Oh, this? This is my song notebook. Yeah, a lot of kids like to write songs here. For an activity, they have music. Like guitars and songwriting. Stuff like that," she grins. Her hand flutters over to her piece of banana bread. Of course. Another way I won't fit in.

I finish my dinner and wait for our counselor. Eventually, a girl with a perfect olive skin tone and black hair appears at the front of the table with a clipboard and a visor.

"Hi, campers from cabin five. I'm Stephenie, your counselor. Let's all throw away our food and get out of here!" she orders.

We all whiz off into different directions. After five minutes, Stephenie shows us to the door and leads us to our cabin.

Exactly what I expected. Mattresses thrown on the bunk beds, mice traps, and the usual things you'd find a cabin.

After everyone is settled, Stephenie tells us to make a circle and sit down. We do so, and wait for more directions.

"Okay, girls, we're going to go around the circle and say our name and favorite thing. You, start first." She points at a girl with a sequenced top and khaki shorts. Her blonde hair is flowing at her shoulders.

"I'm Jane Volturi. I'm part of student leadership, volleyball team, and basketball team." She pushes a lock of hair behind her ears. She turns to the girl I saw at supper.

"Um, I'm, like, Lauren Greene. I like to shop at the mall and go on dates with my boyfriend," she says, obviously bored.

The rest of the girls have there turns. Unfortunately, next is my turn after Alice's.

"I also like horseback riding, track and field, playing guitar-"

"I think we get the picture," Stephenie says holding up a hand to Alice. "Next, Blondie."

Darn it, she's pointing at me. I stand up.

"I'm Tanya Denali," I say and quickly sit back down.

Stephenie tosses her head to the side to look at me.

"Tell us more about yourself, please," she instructs.

I slowly stand up again. My face must be bright red.

"Like, can you hurry?" Lauren snaps.

"I, uh, like to play the trumpet in band and, uh, go to school," I say quietly.

Lauren snorts.

"Your like school?!" she snickers. "Okay, nerd!"

I fight back tears swelling in my eyes. Who did this girl think she was? Why couldn't I like school?

"Hey, stop it!" Alice blurts. "Do you want _me _to tell everyone that about _your _little secret?"

She beams.

Lauren closes her moth and puts her sunglasses over her eyes.

Stephenie is now on her bed, legs crosses and writing down something on her clipboard.

"Get ready for campfire," she orders.

The first day is going worse than I planned.


	2. Friends at the Campfire

Bella POV

"Get ready for campfire," Stephenie tells us.

I pull on some sweats and go outside with my bug spray. I spray every inch of my body because I'm a bug magnet. I wait for the everyone else.

Lauren comes out with a pink hoodie and jeans. Her hoodie says _Diva_ across it with bedazzled letters. Alice and the nerdy girl who's name I can't remember come outside.

When everybody is out of the cabin, Stephenie leads us to the fire pit. A few staff members are building a fire. We take our seats on some logs.

As the entire camp crowds in, I notice the older boys cabin. They sit down on a log farthest from the fire and throw marshmallows and wadded up napkins at each other, but one of them. He has messy bronze hair and hazel eyes. His back is slightly turned from the others. But there's something about his face that is just down right magical.

I tap Alice's shoulder. She looks at my face.

"Hi," she says.

"Hey, who's that," I ask pointing at the boy.

"Oh, Edward Masen? The one on the end?"

"Ya, the one on the end."

"Edward Masen is, well, I don't know. I know he's hot, but no one knows much about his life. You should ask him," she suggests.

I laugh. I glance at her face. She looks serious.

"You're not kidding?" I ask.

She shakes her head.

"You mean _I _should go talk to _him_?" I squeak.

"Chicken?" she teases.

"No, but why should I? I was just wondering what his deal was," I reply, shifting my eyes towards his face.

It is a very handsome face. More handsome that the other guys. Maybe handsomeness has something to do with not hanging out with everyone else. Strange.

Then, a woman hops onto the stage. She is wearing a red sweatshirt and dark jeans.

"Hey, Camp Fearless! Welcome to our first annual campfire! First of all, I want to introduce you to our counselors!" she shouted. "I'll start. I'm Catherine and I'm the camp director. You'll see me around helping out with different activities and stuff. I am very excited for an awesome summer with you kids!"

Next, Stephenie stood up.

"Hi, Camp Fearless. I'm Stephenie and I'm the counselor in cabin five," she began.

Most of the girls in our cabin cheered.

"I'll be helping out at the creativity center. There, we will be expressing ourselves. See you there!"

She sat back down on the log and looked through her papers again.

After everyone had had their turn in introducing themselves, Catherine hopped back on the stage.

"Now, let me repeat the staff." She pulled out a piece of paper. "In cabin one: Kristen, cabin two: Ashley, cabin three: Nikki, cabin four: Anna, cabin five: Stephenie cabin six: Robert, cabin seven: Billy, cabin eight: Jackson, Chef Elizabeth Stewart, the kitchen staff: Kellan, Christian, Peter, and Rachelle. Have fun getting to know everyone and that long list does not include our C.I.T.s. Now let's begin our activity."

A brown haired woman stands up. Her brown eyes shimmer and the same goes for her black dress. I forget her name.

"For those of you who have short-term memory loss, I'm Kristen, cabin one counselor. Our first activity is Getting to know your Peers. Just get up and say hi and introduce yourself to anyone. You have ten minutes." She sets down her clipboard. "Go!"

The campers run around in different directions. I don't run, in fear of falling into the fire because I'm a danger magnet.

I find Alice and the other girl who everyone calls a nerd and talk with them. The girl repeats her name.

"Oh, ya! Tanya! I forgot your name. Sorry," I apologize.

"It's okay," she answers. She's wearing a T-shirt possibly from her school with a ton of signatures all over it. She also has large, blue rimmed glasses. Her blonde hair flutters over her face.

We get into a deep conversation when Alice and Tanya's eyes shoot up over my shoulders. I look at them, confused. I turn around.

There he is. Edward Masen, the boy I was looking at early on this evening.

"Hello, I'm Edward Masen. And you are?" He stairs at me with his big green eyes.

"I'm, uh, Bella Swan. Nice to meet you." I shake his hand and smile.

He grins in return.

"Your in cabin five, I presume?" he asks.

"Uh-huh," I answers. "Your in cabin eight, right?"

He nods.

"Would you like to go for a walk?" he inquires.

It's my turn to nod.

Edward leads me away from the campfire and to a grassy meadow. I look over and see the light of the campfire. I suddenly feet bad for ditching my friends back there.

"So, what do you plan on doing this summer?" he asks.

I shrug and answer, "I'm not sure yet. I'll probably try out most of the less dangerous activities. All my friends tell me I'm a danger magnet."

He chuckles.

"I'm going to be doing mainly outdoorsy stuff. Like archery, horseback riding, starting a campfire, the usual. I came here last summer and tried out a lot and figured out outdoors is the place for me," he says.

"Ah." I nod. "I'm hoping I'll fit in. At school, no one wants to be my friend. I have, like, two friends."

He stairs at me in shock.

"I would think someone like you would have plenty of friends," he replies.

We chat for ten minutes and realize we better get back to campfire. Heading back, he makes plans with me.

"Tomorrow night , sneak out of your cabin a meet me at that same meadow," he instructs. He leaves me with a wink.

I sit back down on the log. Catherine is on the stage again. She looks perky and excited for the next activity.

"All right, campers. Who's ready for a little more fun?" she asks.

A few kids hoot and whoop. Mostly younger kids.

"That's the spirit!" she beams. "For your next activity, we will be having S'mores!"

Everyone cheers.

"But, you have to earn them," Catherine grins, mischievously.

Everyone groans.

Stephenie stands up to give us the directions.

"Okay, for this activity you must get a partner and sit down with them and wait. While waiting, plan something to do on stage," she instructs. "Have fun!"

I get up and see that Alice and Tanya are already partners. Great. I just have to wait until somebody-

"Hey, Bella," says Edward's voice, who interrupts my thoughts. "Would you like to be my partner?"

"Sure," I answer. He sits down next to me and stairs into my eyes.

"Any ideas?" I ask.

"One," he answers. I wait. "I was thinking it would be funny to dance. Last year, my friend and I did that and we earned a S'mores. You in?"

I nod.

"Great. My buddy and I just did random dance moves. Sound good to you?" He grins at me.

I do nothing but nod like an idiot again.

He smiles.

We end up being first. Edward drags me up on stage.

"Hey, everyone!" he shouts. "I'm Edward Masen and this is Bella Swan. Wish us luck!"

Suddenly, Edward starts dancing. He grabs my arm. I groan. I suck at dancing.

"Come on, Bella, dance!" he whispers

I suddenly start break dancing. What the heck? The crowd starts cheering.

"Go, Bella! Go, Bella! It's your birthday!" everyone chants.

I grin. This was fun! We only had to got to do it for two minutes, so it doesn't feel too long until we're munching on S'mores together.

After S'mores and performances, our counselors start lining us up. Edward approaches me.

"I had a lot of fun tonight." He taps my nose. "See you later."

That was the last time I saw him in front of me that night. But not the last time I visualized him. Edward Masen was the star of my dreams that night.


End file.
